


In Need Of Aid

by im_a_knockout



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers: Armada
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_knockout/pseuds/im_a_knockout
Summary: (A re written story from my fanfiction.net account titled Starscreams Help)When Optimus Prime and Red Alert find a certain Seeker mysteriously injured, what else can they do but bring in the angsty flier...
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The battle was a long and exhausting one. The leader of the Autobots stood watch as his soldiers picked themselves up and made their way back to base.   
  
Optimus Prime turned to head back with his troops until he heard a low keen in the smoke that had yet to settle. Intrigued, he went to investigate the sound. Red Alert, who had picked up on his leader’s movements, quickly went to his side,

”Where are you going, Optimus?”

”I am sure I heard something”, the Prime murmured.

The two mechs stopped when they heard the sound of movements. Optimus took the lead, weapons drawn.

”Everyone is accounted for, right?” Red Alert whispered,

”Yes, I made sure of it”

Coming to the edge of the forest, Optimus and Red Alert scanned the area, freezing when they spotted the cause of the noise.

In the middle of a clearing, a red and white Seeker unsteadily tried to get to his feet before collapsing onto the ground, venting hard. He groaned as his frame shook in pain and exhaustion.

Speaking through their comm links, the two Autobots made a quick plan on how to deal with the injured mech.

_”Should we request back up?”_

_”I don’t think that will be necessary, Red. I doubt he has the energy to put up a fight and with his wings more or less gone..”_

_”Yes, he is incapable of flight. He is severely injured Prime. Though, I don’t recall seeing him in battle”_

_”Hmm, neither do I. Lets take this slowly. I’ll lead but approach cautiously Red.”_

Optimus gave a nod to his medic before making his way into the forest, treading carefully over the fallen and burnt trees. Once close enough for the Seeker to hear him, he spoke softly, weapon still drawn but aimed towards the ground,

”Starscream?”

He tried to avoid surprising the young mech but the flier spooked, trying desperately to stand and back away. He yelped as his right leg gave way, leaving him to kneel.

”Easy, I’m not going to come any closer. Can my medic be of any help?” He gently gestured to Red Alert behind him.

”S-t-stay b-back!” Starscream screamed, his vocaliser sparking and spitting static. The low growl came out as a near whine.

”Please, Starscream “ Red Alert spoke quietly, “let me help. You are ready to fall into stasis any minute now. You are severely injured.”

The Seeker trembled as the medic drew closer albeit slowly. He was exhausted, in pain and the idea of fighting or fleeing was starting to sound less and less likely. As his vision started to fade, he couldn’t help the whimper as he fell into stasis. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Red Alert sighed as Optimus gently picked up the angsty Seeker,

”I don’t know where to start Optimus, he’s in really bad shape.”

”We’ll manage Red. You are a better medic than you give yourself credit for.”

The Prime looked down at the young mech in his arms, “ though I don’t know how grateful he will be.”

xxx

Red Alert quickly ran to his medbay to prepare for his latest patient. He hastily triaged the order of injuries to be dealt with,

_”First: stabilise”_ he thought, getting the life support ready. 

Optimus arrived with Starscream soon after, it had taken more time to get through the halls with his soldiers bombarding him with questions. Thankfully Jetfire and Scavenger were quick to disperse the mechs, allowing Optimus through. 

He gently placed the injured mech on the berth before being shooed out of the medbay by his medic. He sighed before turning to Jetfire and Scavenger,

”Well?” Jetfire started,

”Do the two of you remember seeing Starscream during the battle?”

The mechs shook their helms,

” I was surprised not to see him! Where did you find him?” Scavenger asked

”In the forest not far from the battlefield. He was in a clearing but I presume that was caused by him as he crashed. That is how his injuries tell it anyways.”

”Think it was ol’ Megatron?”

”I can’t say Jetfire, but I am pretty sure it wasn’t one of us. I’ll make sure to get everyone’s report on it.”

xxx

It was late in the night when Optimus got the call from from Red Alert. He knocked on the medbay doors before entering quietly. His optics fell on his worn out medic before looking at the Seeker on the berth, there seemed to be medical lines snaking out of every part of him.   
  


“Well, he’s stable. I’m hoping some of his self repair systems will kick in. I can’t continue until he has regained some level of consciousness. I don’t want to risk over stressing his spark.”

”You’ve done extremely well, Red Alert. Why don’t you get some rest?”

”I can’t leave him in case something goes wrong.” The medic sighed before continuing, “He’s still got some juvenile plating, Prime. We knew he must of been one of the youngest soldiers in the Decepticon fold but I didn’t realise he is still a youngling. He’s not any older the Sideswipe!”

”We’ll worry about that later, let’s just get him functioning again. Go and rest, I’ll keep watch.”

”But-“

”I’ll comm you immediately if anything changes”

”Okay, thanks, Prime”

Optimus sighed as Red Alert left, taking his position on the bench near the berth. He sub spaced a datapad, _“might as well keep up to date with the reports while I’m awake.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks passed with no change to the Decepticons’ condition. Red Alert paced around the medbay, wondering what the next course of action was going to be, when he was startled out of his thoughts when he caught sight of a small twitch in the Seekers’ frame. He had almost convinced himself that he was seeing things when the flier, very quietly, whimpered.

Red Alert was immediately at his patients’ side,

”Starscream? If you can hear me, take it easy”

The red and white jet transformer groaned, optics coming online slowly. He flinched violently as he was assaulted with pain. His vents hitched harshly, causing him to cry out, panic settling in. Everything was blurry, he didn’t know where he was, couldn’t remember anything and his frame was overheating quicker than he could cool himself down.   
  


Starscream vented as deeply and as slowly as possible, hoping the pain would ease. Through his blurred vision, he could make out a blur of red standing close by. Suddenly the ‘red’ had a voice,

”Easy now, the pain will pass. Just keep venting, that’s right.”

He noticed the pain was becoming less and his vision was slightly clearer than before. He yelped as he noticed just who it was that was talking to him.   
  


“It’s okay Starscream.” Red Alert immediately took a step back, raising his servos, “I know you are scared but I am just helping, okay?”

It slagging well wasn’t okay but with everything going on, he knew he had no choice but to obey.   


“I’ve administered more painkillers and a coolant,” Starscrean snarled as the medic tried to come closer, “ I just want to take some of those lines out of you. That is all I’m going to do.   
  


Starscream followed the medics every motion. He really didn’t want to talk to this Autobot but he needed answers. Taking a deeper vent, he made to speak but a sudden hitch of his vents caught the words in his vocaliser causing him to cough rather violently.

He couldn’t react as the medic quickly grabbed hold of him, sitting him upright in the hopes that it would be easier to gain control of his venting. He whimpered as he lurched to the side, his energon tanks purging whatever was left onto the floor.   
  


“It’s alright, Starscream, it’s alright.” Red Alert tried to soothe, gingerly rubbing at the young mechs’ back, “You’ve been in stasis for two Earth weeks, on life support for most of it, your body is just getting used to working on its own again.”   
  


Starscream swallowed thickly, not caring as the medic helped him to lie back down,

”W-what happened?” His voice sounded so quiet and weak, he hated it.

”We really don’t know. Optimus and I found you after a battle but none for us remember seeing you. We were hoping you would be able to tell us.”

”I-I don’t know. Everything is-is so confusing and muddled together.”

”I know. Why don’t you try recharging for a bit? It might make more sense when you are better rested.”

Starscream wanted to argue, he didn’t want to listen to this mech but he found he was losing this fight. With an annoyed whine, he fell into recharge. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_”S-stop!”_

The red and white Seeker lurched forward, fighting against the restraints that held him securely to the berth. Finding it impossible to shift them, he gave up to lie on his back, vents exiting in ragged gasps. He flinched violently as a figure came into his line of sight,

”Hey, take it easy.” 

Starscream glared up at the mech, finding it hard to spit out an insult. His vocaliser, along with the rest of his frame, felt like it was on fire. He turned to look at the door as Red Alert walked in, rewarding the medic was a growl. The medic simply glanced at the Seeker before thanking Blurr who had made to leave rather quickly. 

“Well, how are you feeling Starscream?” Realising he wasn’t going to get an answer from the pouting Seeker, he continued, “I have repaired most of the damage and I am preparing to start building up your wings and cannons.” He explained as he took a scan of the flier, “It will take time but we’ll manage. Your weapon system has been disabled along with you comm link. I would-“ 

“W-what’s the p-point!” Starscream interrupted, “my weaponsss ar- de-des-“ His vocaliser giving up as it spat out static causing the Seeker to cough,

”Yes, I am aware you have no weapons at the moment, Starscream, it’s just protocol. As I was going to say, I would like to remove the restraints but I need to be positive that you are not a threat to anyone in this base.”

Releasing a huff to try and clear his intakes, Starscream tried again to speak, “‘m not a th-threat.” He winced, “no w-weapons, b-betrayed”

”Ah,” Red Alert spoke softly, “so it was the Decepticons”

”Y-ss, Thr-ust ‘n Meg-” he coughed sharply, Red Alert wincing as he looked on concerned. Starscream groaned, “slag, w-why does ‘t hurt?!”

“I’m afraid along with the damage, you have also started to develop a virus.”

Starscream groaned, letting his helm fall against the berth with a clang, “ _it’s not fair_ ” he thought. He was brought out of his musing when he heard the hiss of the restraints being released although he didn’t dare move just yet. He watched as the medic reached up to his comms, “you can let him in now” 

_“Thank Primus”_ was the reply, _“the little guy is feisty.”_

Starscream couldn’t help but sit up as he heard the familiar sound of a small engine, a flash of red speeding through the doors. “S-windle” The race car minicon scrambling up the berth the Seeker sat upon, beeping furiously at a speed which Red Alert fought to translate, “m fine” Starscream replied quietly, “injuries healing but h-ve virus” bringing his servo up to rub at his throat.

”Here” Starscream was surprised to find a full cube of Energon being presented to him. He took it cautiously, “drink that then rest. I’ll leave Swindle with you. The door is guarded, just so you know.” Red Alert explained, preparing to leave the Seeker to rest. He smiled softly as he opened the Medbay door, hearing the quiet ‘thank you’. 

xxx

”I’ve left him to refuel and rest, Optimus”

“Good. Thank you Red Alert. Has he mentioned anything about how he ended up in this situation?”

”Yes, it was the Decepticons after all. He mentioned Thrust and Megatron particularly and he said something about being betrayed.” 

“Well, that solves the mystery on who shot him down.” Prime sighed before continuing, “And his health?”

“His injuries are healing and I am prepared to start working on his wings however, there is a virus running around his system. I think it has come from a small infection in one of the wounds.”

”Ah, do you have an anti viral patch?”

Red Alert shook his helm, “ not for his codes. Being a Decepticon _and_ a Seeker, it’s very much different. I am hoping his systems will filter out the virus itself.”

Optimus nodded, “we will just have to keep a close optic on him for the time being then.” 


End file.
